Smile Like A Fool
by cherrybrandy
Summary: "Leave me alone. Just because every freaking girl in this planet falls to your feet doesn't mean I have to. Let me dream about my cheesy romantic stories." And it happened just like the movies. SasuSaku


**Smile Like A Fool**

_SasuSaku_

Naruto © Masashi Kinomot

A Walk To Remember is a novel by Nicolas Sparks (even though I haven't read it) and it was made into a movie starring Mandy Moore and Shane West.

**Summary**

"_Leave me alone. Just because every freaking girl in this planet falls to your feet doesn't mean I have to. Let me dream about my cheesy romantic stories."_

The house was bombarded with ice cream, cookies and everything else sweet. But most of all, the house was _attacked_ by people who he have no intention of inviting. They were after all at _his_ house. _Still_. Late at night. How did they get here in the first place?

**|_Flashback_|**

He was startled to hear a knock on his door at this time of day. He looked at the wall clock sitting above his television. It was seven at night. Who the hell is this person knocking on his door at seven at night?

Grudgingly opening the door, he was staring at a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Naruto." He whispered, death evident on his voice.

"Hey Sasuke! What's up?" Naruto greeted. Sasuke looked at the wall clock once again, then looked back at Naruto.

"7:02 pm." He muttered.

"What was that Sasuke?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the man's annoyance.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here at 7:02 pm? In front of my house?" Seething with anger, Sasuke noticed the big group of people behind the blue-eyed man.

"You see. I a-am no-t-t alone. An-d…" Naruto stuttered, finally noticing Sasuke's displeasure.

"I can see that _dobe_." Sasuke answered him as he counted the number of familiar faces standing behind Naruto.

'One. Two. Three…" Sasuke counted on his head. 'Seven.' He finished as his eyes landed on a pink-haired girl who was watching him closely. When his eyes met hers, she smiled cheekily.

"Can we come in Sasuke?" She asked, stepping forward.

"Only if you tell me what the hell is going on." Sasuke retorted stubbornly. "Sakura." He said her name and crossed his arms, leaning on the door frame. He watched as her green eyes widen and her smiled grew bigger.

Sasuke smirked back making the girl sigh at the man's arrogance. She pushed Naruto behind her and stood in front of Sasuke. Being taller than her, she looked up and explained.

"We were all bored to death and decided to hang out?" She stated, more in a questioning matter.

"And how did you all end up here?" Sasuke inquired.

"Well… it was Naruto's fault!" Sakura pointed at the blonde.

Naruto put his hands up before him, in defense to the girl's accusation. He gulped as Sasuke's murderous glare landed on him.

"Let me explain." Naruto started. "I decided to put in everyone's name on a bowl. And the person whose name I picked is the place where we hang out. Aren't you lucky Sasuke? We're all her to revive you out of your boredom!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Aren't you going to let us in?" Another blonde yelled. It was Ino. She was standing behind Sakura, hands on her hips.

Sasuke glared at her but sighed in defeat. He moved aside and let the people come in one by one.

**|_End of Flashback_|**

"So, why are you all still here?" Sasuke asked Sakura, who was sipping her iced tea. She was sitting at his kitchen with Sasuke beside her. They were both looking at their friends who were watching a movie. It was _A Walk To Remember_.

Sakura was quite comfortable sitting right next to Sasuke. It was different. Not only sitting beside him, but him actually starting a conversation. Even if that conversation was meant he was not appreciating the late night "hang-outs".

But who could blame him? It was loud and noisy. And messy. Loud. Noisy. Messy. And they were still at his house in the middle of the night. Naruto's obnoxious mouth was driving him insane. And Ino's constant protests were not stopping anytime soon.

"Are you kicking us out, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, faking a surprised expression.

"Well, you were the ones who barged in here in the first place." Sasuke retorted.

"Nuh-uh. Correction. You let us in, _remember_?" Sasuke scowled at her smart comeback.

"Hey Sakura! Come over here now! It's your favourite part!" Ino beckoned to Sakura.

Sakura scurried her way to Ino's side, who was holding a pillow close to her chest.

_Scene from A Walk To Remember_

_Lando: I might kiss you._

_Jamie: I might be bad at it._

_Landon: That's not possible._

_End Scene_

"That part is and will always be amazing!" Sakura exclaimed as she made her way back to Sasuke's kitchen. "It's my favourite part in the movie." She continued and sat beside Sasuke again.

"Why are you sulking here Sasuke?" She asked him, noticing that he had not moved his position when she left to see the part of the movie.

She only got a glare as a response. Sakura only sighed in defeat. She would never have a decent conversation with this man. How was she supposed to tell her about her feelings?

'Why do I have to fall in love with a stoic man like him?' Sakura thought as they were enveloped with silence.

She had held feelings for the young Uchiha for quite some time now. But she has always kept it to herself, knowing that the man had no care at all about these things like love. It was hard. Really hard. She sees him everyday in school and its hard to control her harbored feelings for the oblivious man. Every time she sums up her courage to actually confess, his bored expression makes her think other wise.

'Come to think of it. This is the first time I actually see him make an expression. Even though it's a bored one.' Sakura thought as she peeked at the man sitting beside her.

"Who would want to watch a sappy movie?" Sasuke opened his mouth, interrupting Sakura's thoughts.

Sappy? Did he just call that movie sappy?

"C'mon! As cheesy and as romantic as it sounds, it is a good movie!" Sakura replied in defense to Sasuke's remark.

"Sakura, its only a movie. Never going to happen in real life. Go find yourself a man." He smirked, noticing Sakura's playful glare.

"Why Sasuke-kun? Don't you sometimes wish that life can be just like the movies? There's always the interesting plot. Then there's the conflict. But at the end, the main character always finds a way to be happy." Sakura explained. She was in doubt. How could she really be in love with this man?

"Plus, I did find myself a man." She added.

"Oh really?" Sasuske feigned his surprise and his smirked just grew bigger.

"Leave me alone. Just because every freaking girl in this planet falls to your feet doesn't mean I have to. Let me dream about my cheesy romantic stories." She looked at him intensely, trying to make a point.

'But I did fall for you.' Sakura added in her head, a hint of red on her cheeks.

The movie continued. They could still hear their friends making comments about the movie that they saw a couple of times already.

"Man. Landon and Jamie sure have a really strong relationship." Ino commented.

"They sure do. I wish that happens in real life." Hinata added.

"I would be the happiest girl alive if I was Jamie!" Tenten joined in.

"Girls." Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Chouji all muttered.

"Men." Sakura whispered after hearing the guys' remarks.

"What about men?" Sasuke asked, amused by the conversation he was having with Sakura.

"I just don't get why we fall for you. You can be idiots sometimes." Sakura answered.

"You're saying that after saying you found yourself a man?" He arched an eyebrow, looking at Sakura.

"But he never notices me." Sakura whispered quietly but loud enough to reach Sasuke's ears.

"Then you're the idiot." He smugly answered.

Sakura only looked away, pouting. "Maybe I am." She said.

"Why are all women like that?" It was Sasuke's turn to ask.

"Like what?" Surprised by his question, she asked back.

"Crying over some sappy stupid movies. Believing that what happens on screen is going to be reality."

"What's wrong with that? It's better to believe in something than nothing at all." Sakura sighed at Sasuke's questioning look. "Like me, I wish and believe that someday I'll find the right guy for me. You know, a guy who makes me happy and makes me smile like a fool."

"Hn. That's stupid."

"Well, what can I do? Everything looks stupid to you." Sakura gave up. Really, having a conversation with this guy will lead nowhere.

'Thanks for the silent and unknown rejection.' She thought, sighing again.

"Does your man make you smile like a fool?" She was taken aback by the Uchiha's intent to know about her "man". He must have drunk a "make a conversation" potion or something. He's speaking more words than usual.

"Yeah, sometimes." Sakura replied with a smile.

"Sometimes." Sasuke repeated, wanting more explanation.

"There are times when he just pisses me off so much because of his cold demeanor. But he is kind on the inside and I've seen it. Like for example, he worries about his friends even though he doesn't really show it."

Sasuke nodded in response. Sakura turned to look at him again and smiled from ear to ear.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Sasuke asked.

"You know what? I still love him. There's this always warm feeling that I have when he's near."

She swore she could have seen his eyes widen for a second, but it was gone as Sasuke looked away. A small colour of red was on his face.

"Stop that." He demanded.

"Stop what?" Sakura asked, innocently.

"That. Stop it or I might kiss you." He said as he saw Sakura's eyes widen from the corner of his eyes. He turned to her and grabbed her shoulders so that she will now face him.

"I told you to stop that or I might kiss you." He repeated. Sakura's face was now painted in red as she smiled wider.

"But I might be bad at it." She replied, mimicking the movie.

"That's…not possible." And that was all it took for him to capture her lips.

It was a short kiss. Short but sweet. Short but romantic. Not only did he capture her lips, he has also captured her heart. Once again. It's like falling in love at him from the beginning.

Sasuke grabbed her hands and put his forehead against hers.

"Now you can only smile foolishly for me."

And that she did.

**A/N:**

**I just wrote a quick FanFic as you can see. I know I didn't really touched on Sasuke's feelings and how quick it happened, but I quite like it. I got the idea after watching the movie and made up my mind of writing a story with the same scene.**


End file.
